


Listening

by tsuristyle



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: Gen, prompt drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuristyle/pseuds/tsuristyle
Summary: Sometimes the words are simply there to create a quiet space, between one man and the rest of the world.(Written for the prompt,recording studio/making a song together. August 2014.)





	

Tsuyoshi is singing.  
  
No one is paying attention; the staff are talking in the mixing room, fiddling with switches and discussing volume levels, and Koichi is in a separate sound booth with only his guitar for company. But Tsuyoshi's mic is on, and quietly, so quiet it might be meant only for himself, Koichi can hear Tsuyoshi singing.  
  
It's not a single, not the one they're here to record. It's only half made of words, as though the writer's pen continued off the page seeking to capture the indescribable. What words Koichi does hear are not meant for anyone, possibly not even Tsuyoshi himself.  
  
Sometimes the words are simply there to create a quiet space, between one man and the rest of the world.  
  
If he was younger, Koichi might try to talk to Tsuyoshi, or sing with him, or anything he could think of to try to fill that space. He might think that one man shouldn't have to be alone, not when there are so many people there for him. He still thinks that, sometimes.  
  
But now, Koichi closes his eyes and listens. Alone is only when there is no one listening.  
  
Tsuyoshi will never be alone.


End file.
